Changes
by ginny606303
Summary: What would happen if Harry would have shaken hands with Draco that first day at Hogwarts? What if Harry and Draco were best friends? And what would happen if Harry as another responsibility that effected others?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own any of it or else i wouldnt be writing this i would be writing the seventh book.

A/n: Okay for those of u who read my stories i have a tendency to not finish them so I made sure this one was completely written and typed before puting it on here. I will put one chapter a week up and depending on the feedback maybe sooner. Okay now some points so the story doesnt confuse you. In this story Harry is not the Boy who lived and his parents are still alive. Ginny does not get along with her family and looks down on them. And this is obviously a Harry/Ginny Fic. Now on with the story.

Harry James Potter stepped through platform 9 and 3/4 at a quarter til eleven.

"Harry over here," Draco Malfoy called from the circle of people who surrounded him. Harry walked over to the circle, looking aroung for his girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. Though at the moment couldn't find her.

"Looking for Ginny," Elizabeth Marnso asked coming up behind Harry.

"Yeah have you seen her?" Harry asked.

"She said something about her mom not bringing her until the last moment, and not trusting her or something," Elizabeth a.k.a. Lissy said dismissing it with a wave.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled over the crowd. She started running over to him. Harry turned around and saw her, she looked beautiful wearing a pair of regular but rather tight jeans, a small black tank top, and a very cute smile, just showing the dimple in her right cheek. She ran into his arms and he picked her up and twirled her around laughing. "I hate my parents for keeping us apart," Ginny said burying her head in the crook of his neck. Draco and Lissy walked over. Draco clapped Harry on the back, while Lissy and Ginny hugged after exchanging hello's they started walking towards the train.

"Well if it isn't Ronnikins and the mudblood," Draco said with a sneer. Everybody laughed. Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, staring at Ron the whole time, and brought him into a passionate embrace. After the broke apart Harry grinned down at her. Ron looked at them in disgust. 

"Take a picture it will last longer," Ginny said loud enough for everyone to here. Everyone broke into hysterical giggles. Ron and Hermione jsut put their heads down and continued walking.

"Pathetic," Draco yelled out at them. Then the four of them boarded the train and found a compartment with their other friends, Dean Thomas, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Lavendar Brown, Pavarti Patil, and Seamus Finnigan. Once they were in the compartment Draco and Lissy were lost in their own world. As was Seamus and Pavarti, Dean and Lavander, and Pansy and Blaise. Harry and Ginny broke apart after a very heated snogging session and decided to go for a walk down the aisles to find the food trolley, stopping every once in a while when they saw more friends in different compartments. When Ginny casually looked into another compartment to see if any of their other friends were in there, they saw Hermione Granger looking at Ginny with tear filled eyes. She grabbed at Ginny's arm.

"Ginny it's not to late you can still change their minds, Ginny, please," Hermione pleaded as Ginny tried to pull away.

"Get off of me," Ginny said in disgust. "I don't want them to change their minds." Quite a few people came to see what the disturbance was and were all shocked to see Hermione trying to pull Ginny into a compartment. Harry who was trying to push Hermione off of Ginyn got punched in the face by none other than Ronald Weasley who than tried to pick up Ginny and put her in their compartment. Draco and Lissy suddenly appeared and drew their wands at Ron and Hermione. Harry got up after muttering a healing curse on his nose and sent a thankful glance at Draco and Lissy before stalking into the compartment where Ginny had got forced into. He put an arm around the now crying Ginny and walked her back to their compartment. He came back after setting her there and went up to Ron and pushed him up against the wall, everyone gasped because Harry was never very violent.

"IF you ever and I do mean ever touch her again with me around or not and I find out about it you wont be able to see staight for several years," Harry threatened and with that her walked off a disgusted look on his face. Draco and Lissy followed. They came back to the compartment and saw all the other girls trying to comfort her. As soon has she saw Harry she went over to him and he put his arms around her and held her for the remainder of the trip.

The train pulled up to Hogsmeade station and the students began to file out. After Harry and Ginny were out he aimmediantly heard someone calling him and Ginny.

"Harry, Ginny, over here!" someone yelled through the crowd. Ginny turned around and smile when she saw her eleven year old sister calling over to her and Harry. Sara Weasley who was starting her first year wanted to hang out with her older sister and the other popular people not the dorky people like Ron and Hermione. She ran over to her older sister and her sisters boyfriend.

"Hey squirt," Harry said ruffling the first years hair.

"Hey," Ginny scolded. "Your going to mess up her hair that took me two hours to do." Harry jsut laughed. 

"Sara get over this instance," Ron yelled from his carriage.

"No, Im staying with Ginny and Lissy I dont want to hang out with you and that mudblood," Sara stated.

"Mum said you were supposed to stay with me and Hermione and that you were not supposed to be running around with the likes of them," Ron said scowling at the large group. Harry stepped up.

"Who is gonna stop her from hanging with us? You?" Harry laughed and they all fell into a fit of giggles. Defeated Ron stuck his head back into his carriage. Just then Draco's younger brother Blake Malfoy came up to them with a grin. Blake was starting his second year, and Harry happened to know that from the look on Saras face they would have a new couple in the group. Draco looked up at Harry then down at Sara and Blake smirking, he leaned down and said something into Blakes ear, and the second year blushed. He walked over to Sara and led her to their own carriage. Everyone smiled at this. Harry and Ginny got their own carriage also so they could have some private time. Harry climbed into the carriage and pulled Ginny on his lap.

"Hey Gin?" Harry asked.

"Yeah?" Ginny mumbled her head laying on Harry's chest.

"What did Hermione mean when she said its not to late they might still change their minds' what not too late and who might change their minds?" Harry asked looking down at her. She looked up looking sad, angry, happy, and excited all at the same time.

"My mom kicked me out," Ginny said.

"Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry do you really love me?" Ginny asked tears threatening her eyes. Harry's face turned to one of serious concern.

"Of course I love you, you know that, Gin whats wrong why did she kick you out?" Harry asked noticing how upset she was.

"I'm Pregnant."

A/n: Okay so now how was this first chapter? I accept flames but I prefer constuctive critism? please review so I know becaus if this story doesn't get any feedback then I wont finish it I need to know my readers opinion. Next Chapter should be up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Okay I'm thankful for the reviews I got so I am going to go a head and update now in this chapter you will be hearing Harrys reaction and the Familys reaction and I will hint on their descion concerning if they will keep it or not. Also any of you who have a suggestion on names please give them to me and tell me if you think it should be a boy or a girl that would help lots, now enough of my rambling on with the story.

"Your-Your what?" Harry stammered in complete and utter shock.

"I knew you wouldn't want to be around me now, I'm so sorry, I'm totally screwing up your life," Ginny said clearly on the verge of tears.

"You so did not screw up my life," Harry whispered. Then suprisingly a grin came across his face. "So I am going to be a Da?"

"Yes!" Ginny shouted laughing through her tears. Then a frown appeared on her face. "Do think we should keep it? I mean think about it how would we take care of it? Your a sixth year and I'm only a fifth year."

"I don't know, I guess we have something to seriously think about," Harry said. They lapsed into silence, but Harry swore he heard Ginny whisper 'I'm going to be a mum.'

The carriage pulled up in front of the castle. Harry looked up at his home of the past five years soon to be six, and couldn't help but think about his son or daughter having their first day at hogwarts. Ginny noticed him grinning and looked up at him. 

"I think I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey," Ginny said starting to get out. But was stopped by Harry.

"I don't think you should walk all that way," Harry said with concern. "I'll carry you." He picked her up, cradling her in his arms and started walking towards the castle. Once they reached Madam Pomfrey, Ginny was getting sleepy so he laid her down on one of the cots and went to find Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey came out and looked at Ginny.

"What could possibly be wrong it is your first day back?" she asked exasperated.

"I think I might be pregnant," Ginny said getting ready for the explosion that was about to take place. But that didn't happen.

"Oh, okay well follow me," Madam Pomfrey said clearly perplexed. Harry waited in the common room for Ginny to return. After 2 hours Harry started to think something might be wrong with her or the baby. He go up and made his way to the hospital wing. Once he entered he saw Ginny surrounded by all her friends. He went over and made his way through the group so he could sit on the bed with her.

"Out! I will not have all this ruckus around my patient now out!" Madam Pomfrey yelled appearing out of no where.

"Can Harry stay with me please?" Ginny asked tears forming in her eyes. 

"Yes, yes, I suppose," she said before returning to her quarters.

"Why do you have to stay here?" Harry asked. Ginny saw the look of worry in her boyfriends eyes.

"I only have to stay here tonight to make sure that me and the baby are in good health," Ginny said with a giggle. "So you can stop looking so scared. So Harry what do want a boy or a girl?"

"I think I want a girl, but a boy would be nice to," Harry said after thinking a moment.

"So does that mean you want to keep him or her?" Ginny asked. Harry looked into her eyes and saw that deep down she wanted to keep this baby.

"Yes, that is what it means," Harry said with a grin. Ginny squealed and threw her arms around his neck. Harry put a silence charm around their bed and enlarged it to fit two people so they could lay down and talk for a while.

"So what do you want a boy or a girl," Harry asked not able to contain his excitement.

"I agree with you a girl would be nice," Ginny answered right away. "Now the only problem is that we have to come up with a name."

"Also we have to talk to Dumbledore and see if we can stay here and keep the baby with us," Harry said his face turning serious.

"I think we should talk to him first thing in the morning," Ginny said. She laid down and Harry wrapped his arms around her waist before they both fell into a deep sleep.

Early that morning Harry woke up and saw that Ginny was still peacefully sleeping. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before heading to his dormitories to change. Once he had changed he went back to the hospital wing to find Ginny and Lissy sitting on the hospital bed, already dressed reading a baby name book. Harry snuck up behind Ginny and covered her eyes. She let out a frightened squeal before recognizing his touch. Lissy just laughed. Ginny smacked him playfully before he captured her in a quick kiss.

"So Gin, Lissy you guys ready to go to breakfast?" Harry asked standing up.

"Yep," they both replied in unison.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked looking over at Lissy.

"He should already be down there, I told him I wanted to go see Ginny then we would meet him down there," Lissy said matter of fact.

Has they entered the great hall they spotted Draco sitting over at the Slytherin table. The three walked over to talk to him. 

"Hey I heard the new con grates mate," Draco said slapping Harry on the back.

"Thanks," Harry said with a smile. "I guess Gin and I are going to go talk to Dumbledore and see what we have to do and see if Gin can stay here." The pair walked off towards Dumbledore's office not noticing Ron and Hermione right behind them hidden with a disillusionment charm.

"Lemon Drops," Harry said to the stone gargoyle. It opened up and they made their way up the staircase to what was going to be a very long conversation. When they opened the door, they saw something they never expected.

A/N: Oh the suspense... Okay now is really the time to tell me names for a girl or boy. And all plz review and tell me what you think about this chapter. I should update soon depending on the feedback. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N: Okay thank you for all of my reviewers. now on with the story.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry and Ginny said in unison. Sitting in Dumbledore's office was the Weasley's, the Potter's, Hermione, and Dumbledore. Harry and Ginny looked at each other.

"Oh good you two are already here we were going to call you up here in a few minutes," Dumbledore exclaimed. The Weasley's were shooting daggers at Harry and Ginny, and Hermione just looked scared. The Potter's on the other hand, looked like they were going to burst with joy.

"So what brings you two up here?" Dumbledore asked with a small smile.

"Well.." Harry looked over at Ginny. After they seemed to have a silent conversation, Ginny spoke up.

"Harry and I are going to have a...baby," Ginny said putting her head down, bracing herself for the argument. They heard a squeal come out of Lily Potter. They looked over at her and she looked like she wanted to come hug them, and then jump around the room from happiness. Harry and Ginny grinned at Lily. Mrs. Weasley was now glaring at Lily.

"And what is your descion concerning the welfare with the baby?" Dumbledore asked looking at them over his half moon spectacles. Harry and Ginny seemed to be having a silent conversation.

"Ginny and I have decided to keep the baby," Harry said looking up. Next thing he knew he was being knocked over by two different woman. It seems Ginny and Lily had hugged them with all and I mean all their might. 

"Sorry, sweetheart," His mother said pulling him up.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS GO ON I HAVE ALREADY MADE MY WISHED CLEAR TO GINERVA AND SHE WILL ABIDE BY THEM SEEING HAS SHE IS NOT OF AGE!" Molly Weasley shouted. Ginny's face was quickly turning red and not from embarrassment but from rage.

"OH YEAH WELL GUESS WHAT I DON'T NEED YOU!" Ginny shouted right back.

"Oh yeah well where will you live?" Molly said with a smirk. But Ginny just smirked right back.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter do you-" Ginny was cut off by Lily Potter throwing her arms around Ginny. 

"Of course you can live with us, oh this will be so fun we can plan out a nursery, and buy baby clothes and everything," Lily Potter said full of excitement.

"I'M HER MOTHER AND SHE WILL NOT BE GOING! SHE WILL BE SIGNING OVER CUSTODY TO US AND SHE WILL NEVER SEE THAT-THAT BOY AGAIN AND SHE HAS NO SAY IN THE MATTER!" Molly shouted getting redder by the second.

"YOU FORCED ME TO DO THIS!" Ginny shouted with tears in her eyes. She then turned to her father. "S-Sorry D-Dad," she said through sobs. "I, GINERVA WEASLEY, DISOWN MY PARENTS MOLLY AND AUTHOR WEASLEY!" She swished her wand around and a bright light engulfed her. When the light cleared there was a podium with a bunch of papers and a quill. Ginny picked up the quill.

"G-Ginny?" Author said with tears threatening her eyes. Ginny signed the paper and ran over to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around her as she cried. He looked over at the Weasleys with disgust. Author and Molly looked shocked, Ron looked like he was gonna vomit, Hermione was in tears, Fred and George looked like they totally supported Ginny and Harry. Harry knew there was reason he got along with them. The Potters walked over to Ginny and Harry and asked them something before walking over to Dumbledore. 

"Dumbledore she has to have a guardian," James said.

"I know," Dumbledore said peering at the couple. Harry was staring back at them with fierce determination in his eyes. He looked at Ginny and got down on one knee. Ginny gasped, Lily and James started to cry, Molly looked very angry, Author looked like he just lost his world, Fred and George wore identical grins, Ron looked like his mother, and Hermione was literally bawling.

"Gin, Ginny, I love you and you know that, and now your having my kid, and I know you are only fifteen and I'm only sixteen and we might be young, but we love each other more than, most," Harry began, he pulled out a black velvet box, he opened it and she gasped. "Ginerva Weasley, will you please marry me?"

"Of course I will," Ginny whispered tears running down her face. Lily again enveloped them in a huge hug. Molly got up and walked out whispering about how Ginny was a disappointment. This made Harry very angry. He got up and walked over to Molly, who was walking out the door, and grabbed her by the arm. Molly looked down at her arm then up at him wearing a scowl on her face. 

"Ginny. Was. Not. A. Disapointment." Harry said trying very hard to keep his anger in control. He let go of her arm and she walked out. He walked back over to Ginny and grabbed her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Ron was just staring at them like they were crazy.

"What!" Harry shouted looking at Ron. Ron just put his head down. Hermione go tup and ran out tears blinding her vision.

"Well you guys will have to stay together in your own dormitory, so let me get everything arranged and by tomorrow you guys will be able to move into one of the marriage dormitories," Dumbledore said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

"And after that you guys will come stay with us at Potter Manor," James said putting an arm around his wife and future daughter-in-law.

"But what will happen once I have the baby, will I bring it to school with me next year?" Ginny asked fearful of the answer.

"We will work out the details tomorrow night you shall come here at 8:00pm and you know the password, your parents will be here also Harry," Dumbledore said before standing up. All of the Sudden Madam Pomfrey appeared. 

"There is something you guys should know about the babies!"

A/N: Okay so how did you like it is it any good? Okay and there is a hint in the last sentence had to what madam Pomfrey is going to say in the nexst chapter. Please review. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: Okay this is the all awaited chapter that will provide some background info. Now please let me know what you think and thank you for all my reviewers.

Flashback:

Harry was walking up to platform 9 and 3/4 for the first time. He was very excited about going to Hogwarts. He hugged his Mum and Dad and boarded the train. He found an empty compartment and looked out the window at his parents who were waving. He waved back. Has much has he loved his parents they were very over protective. He had never been around another kid who was a wizard or witch, with the exception of Draco Malfoy, and he had only been around him twice. When Harry looked out the window he saw a very pretty little witch, with vibrant red hair. She was surrounded by alot of red hair boys and an older man and woman. But he noticed that she wasn't boarding the train, and felt a pang of disappointment. The one of the boys that was around her showed up at his compartment. (A/N: Now seeing has I don't have the books with me at the moment I will be improvising and making this my own.)

"Hey can I sit here?" Ronald Weasley asked. "All the other compartments are full."

"Sure!" Harry said with a bit too much enthusiasm.

"Thanks!"Ron said with a smile. "I'm Ron Weasley."

"Hi! I'm Potter, Harry Potter," Harry said introducing himself the way his parents had taught him. 

"Your The Harry Potter!" Ron exclaimed with a look of awe on his face. "Isn't your family like the richest in London?"

"Yes," Harry muttered under his breath. He hated attention that had only to do with his money. This year he had one goal and that was to be popular and hang out with all the cool kids, not to only be known for his money. All of the sudden a very ugly, bushy haired girl appeared at the front of their compartment.

"Have any of you seen a toad? A boy named Neville lost his," Hermione Granger said looking directly at Ron. Their eyes locked for a second, before Ron turned away red in the face and muttered a barely audible "no." Hermione had turned red to and immediately left. Two minutes later the food trolley came by. Harry bought one of everything so he wouldn't have to talk to Ron for long. When he looked over at him, he was holding a pathetic looking sandwich and eyeing Harry's candy. Harry rolled his eyes wondering if everybody was going to try and mooch off of him.

"Here have a few, I have plenty," Harry said with a fake smile, holding out a chocolate frog. Ron greedily took four and began opening them and shoving them in his mouth. After about an hour, Ron had fallen asleep, and Harry was absently looking out the window thinking about Ginny, the girl on the platform. Ron had told Harry in an annoyed way when Harry asked. Just then another boy with red hair who looked like he might be in fifth year, with a prefects badge on, came by and told them to get their robes on, that they would be arriving soon. 

Once they had gotten across the lake with this giant named Hagrid, they were lead into the Entrance hall, where they would wait before being sorted. Ron followed Harry up the steps and was talking to him outside the doors where they were waiting, when Harry heard someone call him.

"Potter, what are you doing with a Weasley?" Draco Malfoy said with a smirk. Harry looked over at him and grinned. Draco came over to them and stood in front of them. "This is Crabbe and Goyle," Draco said gesturing to the two boys behind him. "Now why don't you come over with us, the popular first years?" Draco said emphasizing the word 'popular.' Ron just sneered, when Harry walked with Draco.

End of Flashback

"Babies?" Harry said. "You mean baby, right?"

"No, Mr.Potter, I mean just what I said," Madam Pomfrey said looking over at Harry. "You are having twins!"

"You-you mean there is going to be two of them?" Ginny said in shock. Harry sat down in the armchair putting his head in his hands. He thought back to when he had gotten together with Ginny.

Flashback:

Harry had been watching the red haired beauty he had seen his first year and now that he was in his third year and she was in her second, he decided to act on his feelings. Even though Harry was in Gryfindor and Draco was in Slytherin, they were like brothers, so he knew that he could go to him for advice.

"Draco, do you see that girl over there with the red hair?" Harry said pointing to her from across the library.

"Yeah, isn't she a weasley?" Draco said with disgust.

"Yeah, but she doesn't act like the rest of them, she seems you know, better," Harry said with a shrug. Draco watch his friends and saw that he obviously liked her very much.

"Go for it," Draco said smirking at his friend.

"I think I'm going to," Harry said grinning at him. He set off across the library, where she was sitting with her brother, Ron. When he reached her, she looked up a at him with a small smile.

"Ginny, isn't it?" Harry asked with a grin plastered on his face.

"Yes, and who are you?" Ginny asked with a sly smile. Harry smirked.

"Harry Potter, at your service," Harry said picking her hand up and kissing the top of it. Ginny blushed.

"Get away from my sister!" Ron bellowed. 

"So how would you like to go with me to the Halloween ball?" Harry asked with a grin, ignoring Ron altogether.

"I'd love to!" Ginny exclaimed. She grabbed up her books and walked with him to where Draco was standing. Just then Draco's girlfriend Lissy Marnso appeared from around the corner. She smiled at Ginny.

"Hi, I think your in my year aren't you?" Lissy asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes," Ginny said in a very quiet voice.

"Well, we will have to be, like, best friends, so we can conspire to keep these two in line," Lissy said when she noticed that Harry was holding her hand.

"Totally," Ginny said coming out of her shell.

End Of Flashback.

Harry looked up at Ginny and knew that he regretted nothing, nothing at all. So he was shocked when Ginny spoke up.

A/N: Okay I know this isn't has much background has you were all hoping for so the next chapter will be devoted to this also. So what did you think please review and I am still taking name suggestions (boy and girl) 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

a/n: Okay now here is the next chapter so enjoy.

"It's over," Ginny simply stated, looking over at Harry. Did he hear her right? She was breaking up with him now?

"What do you mean it's over?" Harry said his anger rising by the second. Ginny just stared at him until realization it her.

"Oh! No, not between us, I meant my life is over, though I would understand if you don't want to go out with me anymore," Ginny said looking down at the floor.

"You're right I don't want to go out with you anymore," Harry said.

"I understand," Ginny said tears brimming her eyes.

"No, you don't understand, I don't want to go out with you anymore because I want to marry you, and have a family with you," Harry said looking in her eyes. "I love you."

"Oh, I love you to Harry," Ginny said now tears of joy coming down her face. James and Lily just looked at their sixteen year old son and soon to be daughter in law. She knew she shouldn't be encouraging them, but with the way the girl's mother acted, she figured she would be the super happy one, maybe too happy. She knew they were too young to be having kids and she planned on lecturing him about it, but she was just to happy that she would be having two more babies around the house.

"Any ways I think you two should head to your dormitories for the night and we will talk later okay," Dumbledore said. Harry and Ginny nodded and started off towards the dormitories. Once they reached the portrait hole, Harry got lost in his memories, thinking about how Ginny's brother's, all except Fred and George of course, had reacted to them getting together.

Flashback:

Harry walked through the portrait whole hand in hand with Ginny after a brief snogging session. It had been two weeks since Harry had first asked her out, but it seemed like forever ago. The ball was in one week and Ginny wanted to go pick out a dress. So when they got into the common room Ginny and Lissy, who was also in gryfindor, ran up to their dormitory. Harry, however, was stopped by two of her brothers, Ron Weasley, and the other Percy Weasley.

"We don't want you to go out with our sister," Percy stated calmly. 

"Why?" Harry asked with a smirk, knowing perfectly well why.

"Because you are not good enough for her!" Ron spat.

"Says who?" Harry asked, his temper rising.

"Says me!" Ron yelled before throwing a punch. Harry just laughed at his feeble attempt. He pulled out his wand and in a second Ron was against the far wall. Harry looked over at Percy.

"Did you have something to say?" Harry asked with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"No nothing at all good day," Percy stuttered before walking out the portrait whole.

Then he looked up and saw Fred and George coming down the stairs from the boys dormitories. He expected to have to fight them to, but what he got was not what he expected.

"Hey mate," Fred yelled from across the common room.

"Just heard the good news," George stated.

"What good news?" Harry asked stupidly.

"That your dating our sister," Fred laughed.

"Oh right!" Harry said smacking his forehead then a grin appeared on his face. "Might want to go help your brother." He said this has he say Ron trying to stand up. The twins turned around and went over to their brother.

END OF FLASHBACK

Harry was brought back to the present when he received a sharp blow to his stomach. He looked up and saw that Ron had punched him. But Harry, being who he was and everything, didn't have to move, because about 5 seconds later 3 boys from his year, and 1 boy a year below him went at Ron like no tomorrow.

"I don't want you to ever go near my sister again!" Ron shouted through the crowd. Harry told the boys to clear off and he walked right up to him.

"Why? Is it because I have more money than you? Or is it because you actually care for your sister that much? Or maybe your just jealous? I mean, honestly tell me why I shouldn't be with your sister," Harry said with a blank expression. At a loss for words, Ron just threw another punch. But unlike the first one, Harry was ready for this. Even though he got hit in the shoulder, Ron now sported a cut lip and a black eye. Satisfied Harry turned and looked at his hand, before walking over to Ginny.

"Harry, baby, are you okay?" Ginny asked with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, lets just go to bed," Harry said.

"Are you sure?" Ginny hesitated at the bottom of the girls staircase.\

"Yes, I promise," Harry said. He gave her light kiss on the cheek.

Then they both went to their respective dormitories for the last time and slept a good nights sleep. When they woke the next morning, they both were full of energy. They walked down to the great hall after being interrogated by Draco and Lissy about the fight. They sat down and began to eat.

"Madam Pomfrey told me about this spell they have that can tell me if it is a boy or a girl or in our case both!" Ginny told Harry over breakfast.

"Well how about after breakfast we go find out," Harry replied, and gave her a quick kiss one the nose. They finished breakfast and headed towards the Hospital Wing, since they both had first period free. Once they go there they told Madam Pomfrey what they wanted. After some very complex wand movements and a long spell, she beamed.

"So what are they?" Ginny asked anxiously. 

"Are you sure you want to know it will ruin the suprise," Madam Pomfrey said with a doubtful look in her eyes.

"Yes, Yes, were sure," Harry said clearly annoyed. 

"They are identical twins," Madam Pomfrey stated. "Your having..."

A/N: Okay was this a good chapter? okay next chapter you will find out what it is. The suspense! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. And also I just wrote a Dream Trilogy you might find interesting if not then oh well? any ways on with the story

...girls!" Madam Pomfrey said with a broad grin. Harry and Ginny beamed. Even though she would have like a boy too, it would be fun having identical girls.

"I hope they don't look like Fred and George," Harry said playfully, earning a slap from Ginny.

"Oh! Harry do you think you could get me a baby name book?" Ginny asked hesitantly.

"Of course why not?" asked Harry.

"Well it would only be found in a muggle store, and I've never been to one, but I would love to get some muggle baby clothes, and a few muggle things for the babies," Ginny revealed.

"I absolutely agree, you know the best of both worlds right," Harry said with a grin.

"Exactly," Ginny said trying to conceal her huge grin.

"Okay let's get out of the hospital wing and we will go to class and then meet up with Dumbledore at eight after dinner, okay?" Harry concluded, looking over at Ginny.

"Okay let's go to class before were late," Ginny said hopping down from the bed. They walked hand and hand down the corridor.

6 hours later.

After they had gone to lunch and their afternoon classes, they went to dinner. They ate and talked over baby names, and before they knew it, it was a quarter til eight.

"Well we better be going," Harry said in a low voice.

"Okay," Ginny said in an equally subdued voice. They walked hand in hand to Dumbledores office, gratified to see Harry's parents and Dumbledore already there.

"Hello, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "Now we have secured one of the extra Professor room for you, now all you have to do is go up there and use the password pizzazz, to the portrait, and all your stuff will already be there. There is a small common room and a bathroom, three rooms, for next year, and a small kitchen and study room. I think that is it has far as living arrangements. On to the next matter, we were all kind of wondering when you wanted to get married, sooner or later?" Harry and Ginny looked at each other, and Harry nodded for Ginny to tell him.

"Well, my opinion," she said shooting Harry one last fleeting look before going on, "is that we should get married as soon as possible, not just because of the babies, but also because I don't know how much longer I can wait," Ginny said giving Harry an impish grin. Harry grinned back.

"Well how about the first week of Christmas break?" Dumbledore suggested.

"That sounds good," Ginny said after confirming that with Harry.

"Okay now that that is settled, we only have one more problem," Dumbledore said peering over his half moon spectacles. "Where will the babies be during your classes?" Harry and Ginny just stared at each other clearly at a loss for words, neither had though about that.

"Er, were not sure, Sir," Harry said his head down.

"Very well, we will discuss this next week, Wednesday good for you two at around 9pm?" Dumbledore asked.

"Fine," they both murmured.

"Okay then you two should go see your knew suite."

After saying goodbye to everyone, they headed in the direction Dumbledore led them. They reached the photograph of a very skinny and beautiful woman who was sitting on a rock apparently lost in thought. Harry cleared his throat and the painting looked up.

"Password."

"Pizzazz," Ginny stated. The Portrait swung open, and were suprise by what they saw.

"Ello' Harry," A tall man said before embracing the young man.

"Sirius?" Harry said with a grin.

"The one and only," Sirius replied with a mischievous smile. "So tell me what is it with Potters and red heads?" Harry blushed at this.

"They just have good taste," Ginny said piping up. 

"Pretty nice place here, eh?" Sirius said looking around. For the first time Harry and Ginny took in their surroundings. The common room held a fireplace and two small love seats. It had golden carpeting and a ruby red rug in the middle of the room. They walked around the common room and opened the door to the far left to see their kitchen. They walked in and examined it. There was a door leading off of the kitchen. They walked through and saw a dining room with enough room for six people. They walked back into the common room and to what must be the master bedroom. It was beautiful with a large walk in closet, and a king size four poster bed. There was a large bathroom leading off to the side. They walked back out and found a note from Dumbledore.

Harry, Ginny,  
We left the room blank so you can decorate it anyway you want same goes with the other room.

Dumbledore

They walked in and Ginny's eyes lit up, it was just as Dumbledore said completely blank, and Ginny knew she had alot in store for her. They went into the kitchen after examining the rest of the suite and got themselves and Sirius something to drink.

"So I heard your parents didn't take it well?" Sirius said looking at Ginny. She put her head down.

"No, they were absolutely dreadful," Ginny mumbled.

"Yes, but that won't hurt us will it," Harry said confidently putting an arm around Ginny. She gave him a small smile. Sirius watched with amusement. They were obviously in love with each other but they were also so young and vulnerable. He just stared at them thinking that it was a shame they were having babies so young.

"So have you though of any names yet?" Sirius said lighting the mood considerably. They went on discussing possible names, when they heard a knock at the door. Ginny got up to go get it.

"I wonder who that could be," she said over her shoulder looking at Harry. When she opened the door she saw Hermione Granger standing there clearly out of breath.

"What do you want?" Ginny said glaring at the older girl.

"Something," she gasped. "Happened!"

A/N: DUM DUM DUM ! Lol okay next chapter will be a little rushed because I'm skipping like 4 months. Please Review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A/N: I Know I know you all are going to torch and kill me. I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update. School is starting back and I'm very busy. So here is how it will go. Most likely I will be updating every Saturday/ Sunday. If I have time during the week I will post a chapter. Okay here is the next chapter let me know what you think! P.S. I have decided not to skip four months. lol GinnyW60632

"What?" Ginny all but yelled, clearly annoyed. 

"Ron is hurt!" Hermione blurted.

"So, what do you want?" Ginny said clearly not caring.

"Don't you care about your brother at all?" Hermione asked incredulously. Ginny just rolled her eyes, and looked over at Harry. 

"I'll be right back Harry, I have to go make sure my baby of a brother is ok," she said putting on her robe. Harry grabbed her arm before she went out.

"I'm going with you," Harry stated firmly.

"Ok, come on."

"I'm just going to go I will visit you guys next week, ok?" Sirius said looking at the couple. After both nodded their heads, he walked out. They stepped out of the portrait hole, only to see Hermione looking scared.

"What's he doing here!" she demanded, looking at Harry.

"Hes coming with me," Ginny said. At this Hermione looked very nervous.

"O-Okay," Hermione stuttered leading the way to the Hospital wing. Once they reached the hospital wing, they walked over to a place where the curtain was drawn all the way around the cot. 

"Harry, can you look in and see if there is any blood, you know I hate blood," Ginny asked sweetly. 

"Sure thing," he replied. He walked over and slipped inside the curtains. All of the sudden he heard a squeal and came out and saw that Ginny and Hermione were gone. At this he freaked out. He went back behind the curtains and saw Ron sitting up clearly getting ready to escape. Before he could stand, Harry had him by the front of the shirt, and was point his wand right at his temple. 

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!" Harry bellowed. He was so angry, you could see the power radiating off of him.

"I"M HELPING HER!" Ron yelled his face as red as a cherry.

"YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, OR I WILL HEX YOU INTO LAST YEAR!" Harry yelled. Ron visibly paled. 

"She is in the Room of Requirement," Ron said to scared to lie. 

"I'll be back for you," Harry said in a deathly calm voice. He started running towards the stairs, he ran up all seven flights, and finally came to the tapestry. He walked by it three times, saying in his mind, I need to find Ginny, I need to find Ginny. Alas a door appeared and yanked it open. He walked in and saw Ginny sitting on the couch her arms crossed and a very scary look on her face. He ran up to her, but once he got with in 2 feet of her an invisible shield knocked him back. 

"Gin-Ginny are you ok?" Harry asked. She noticed him and jumped up frantically saying words, but no sound was coming out. Harry was guessing it was a silencing charm. Then she looked at him and pointed to a door leading off the room. Harry went to the door and opened it and saw Hermione sitting on a chair reading a book. He ran over to her and grabbed her roughly, and pulled her out the door to where Ginny was. 

"YOU HAVE 2 MINUTES TO GET HER OUT OF THERE, OR YOU WILL BE LOST FOREVER!" Harry shouted. Hermione looking very scared at the look in his eyes, waved her wand and undid the spells. Ginny pounced on Hermione the moment she knew she was free.

"YOU LOW DOWN DIRTY BLOODED WASTE OF HUMAN FLESH!" Ginny roared. She got up and threw a very powerful bat bogey hex at her before taking Harry by the hand and leading him out the door. Once they were safely in their room, Harry began tending to Ginny. He made her sit down on the couch.

"Are you sure your okay?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine, for the millionth time," Ginny said with a smile.

"Ok, ok, oh you wait till I get my hands on that Mudblood and Git, they'll never know what hit them," Harry said getting angry again.

"Hey, sweetheart, I'm fine, calm down, now you know what we should be doing," Ginny raised her eyebrows and looked at him with a suggestive smile. Harry grinned and pulled her into his lap. With a mischievous glint in his eyes he looked in her eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Ms. Weasley?" Harry asked with a sly smile.

"Mrs. Potter," Ginny corrected.

"We're not married yet?" Harry said clearly confused.

"Are you complaining," Ginny asked with her eyebrow raised.

"Hell no!" Harry replied before bringing his mouth down to meet hers.

The next week went by fast and before they knew it, it was Wednesday, and they were heading to Dumbledores office. They said the password (Jelly Belly) and went up the stairs. When they opened the door, there stood Mrs. Weasley and 3 Aurors.

"What is all this?" Harry demanded looking from Mrs. Weasley to Dumbledore. He pulled Ginny to him in a very protective grip. 

"I am here to collect my daughter," Mrs. Wealsey said calmly, too calmly.

"You can't," Ginny stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh yes I can see I was talking to these fine aurors and they said that a witch may not legally emancipate herself until she is 16, and you still have almost a year before your 16," Mrs. Weasley said with a smug smile. Ginny smile a rare genuine smile at her mother.

"Think again," she stated. She grabbed Harry's arm tightly and ran out the door all the way out the main doors, they could here them running behind them, some shooting stunners at them. They ran all the way out of Hogwarts front gates. Once they were out side of the gates they turned around and face they adults, who were drawing closer. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm tightly, and he felt the familiar tugging in his navel. When they landed, Harry looked up in shock, completely forgetting to ask Ginny where she learned to apparate.

A/N: Okay so next chapter will most likely be put up next Saturday. Oh and by the way I have had alot of concerns where people asked why i didn't just post the whole thing if I already had it done, is because except for chapter 1 and 2 I have totally rewritten the story changing the plot. Please review 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A/N: Okay sorry it took me so long to update but here is the next chapter.THX to all my reviewers!

"W-Where are we?" Harry asked completely perplexed. He looked around his setting. They were standing by a large harbor where there was a huge green statue in the middle of it. When he turned around he saw a road packed with cars. There were tons of buildings and stands.

"New York," Ginny said in awe.

"As in America?" Harry asked looking at her incredulously.

"Yes, well you see I thought something like this might happen, so first I had Draco teach me how to apparate since he is already 17, and then I found out that the American wizarding school is in New York, so I told Draco and Lissy that if we disappeared this is where we would be," Ginny said in one long breath. Harry just stared at her.

"Where are we going to live?" Harry asked.

"Well, according to the books, this wizarding school doesn't have dorms so I looked at apartments and rent one, I figured until I was 16 or maybe longer if we like it we could live here," Ginny said looking up at him with those adorable chocolate brown eyes he melted in.

"I guess we can try it," Harry said a grin forming on his lips. "Hey it might even be fun."

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you," Ginny said throwing her arms around his neck.

"So do you know if there is a wizarding bank anywhere near by so we can get some muggle money," Harry asked. "We need a roof over are heads tonight you know."

"Right this way," Ginny said hooking her arm with his.

After several long and stressful hours, they had found the perfect apartment, enrolled in the school, and managed to get some rest. They place they were renting was right by the thing that the learned was the Statue of Liberty. It had a beautiful view of the harbor and Ginny had fell in love with it right away. They were in this wizarding school, but it was very different. Instead of being 5th and 6th years, they were juniors and sophomores. They had a principal instead of a headmaster, which they found very disturbing.

It had been two weeks of living there and they were still adjusting receiving occasional letters from Draco and Lissy, and Fred and George. Harry looked over to the balcony where Ginny sat looking very sad. He walked outside and sat next to her.

"Whats wrong, Gin?" Harry asked pulling her into his lap. She looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"I miss my friends, I miss Fred and George, I miss Dumbledore, I miss my whole life," Ginny cried, burying her head in his shoulder. It hurt him to see her in so much pain. 

"You know we can go back, we can try and convince your mom to let us stay together, raise the babies together," Harry said looking in her eyes.

"Yeah, like she would, especially now after we have run off, she would just say I was unstable," Ginny said her voice full of bitterness.

"Ginny, I hate see you like this," Harry whispered.

"I hate being like this," Ginny replied. She rester her head on his chest and before she knew it she was fast asleep. Harry got up and walked with her in his arms to the couch. He laid down and adjusted her so she was asleep her head on his chest and as he sat there absently stroking her hair, he thought of all that happened in the last month. Finally after seemed like forever he was also fast asleep.

Ginny woke up on top of Harry, to a crashing sound in the kitchen.

"Harry! Harry wake up!" Ginny whispered urgently shaking him slightly.

"What?" Harry said groggily, trying to sit up. Ginny stood up quietly and pulled Harry with her.  
"I think some one is trying to break in," Ginny said urgently. At this Harry seemed to completely wake up.

"Ouch," A voice shrieked through the kitchen.

"Sorry," someone mumbled. Then through the darkness, Harry and Ginny saw two figures stand in the kitchen doorway. Harry, wand drawn, tiptoed over to the light switch and turned it on, yelling 'Stupefy' at the same time. Once the lights were on they saw that the two figures, were Draco and Lissy.

"Eneverate!" Ginny squealed at both Lissy and Draco. As soon as she saw her get up Ginny threw herself at Lissy.

"Merlin, I am so happy to see you," Ginny squealed. As the two girls went into the kitchen to catch up, Harry and Draco went in the living room.

"You know, her mother as every auror in the ministry searching for you two, saying you kidnapped her," Draco said looking over at Harry. Harry just shook his head.

"I figured she wouldn't get the point," Harry said sadly.

"Your parents are worried sick too, you know," Draco said shooting a glance at Harry.

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to go through this," Harry said clearly depressed.

"Maybe if you just let me tell them where-"

"No, you can't tell them Draco, promise me you wont tell anyone where we are."

"I promise."

Within a half hour, the girls joined them in the living room.

"Well Draco we better hurry back before someone realizes were gone," Lissy said after a few minutes of talking with Harry.

"Hey, Lissy?" Ginny said hesitantly.

"Yeah," Lissy replied.

"Do you think next time you come you could try and bring Sarah?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"We can try," Draco said answering for Lissy. "See you guys in a couple of weeks." The couples walked over to the fireplace together. Lissy and Ginny hugged, and Draco and Harry shared a brotherly hug. After they had stepped into the fireplace, yelling Hogwarts, the remaining couple headed towards the main bedroom. Ginny immediately ran into the bathroom locking herself in the there. Harry could hear her sobs and he knew there was only one thing he could do and he had to do. He grabbed his cloak and apparated.

A/N: okay so how was this chapter any good please let me know. Please review. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Okay here is the next installment. Also I would like to welcome my sister to SIYE, her pename is Renee. Also on another note I am looking for a beta. If any one is interested please contact me at now on with the story.

Harry appeared ten feet away from the burrow. Over the course of the two weeks, Ginny had taught Harry how to apparate. He knew she was very sad and was determined to make her happy again. So after a brief pause, he trotted up to the front doors of the Burrow. Even though it was night in New York, It was 3:00pm in the afternoon in London. He walked up the stairs and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"One Second," a voice called from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal none other than Molly Weasley. "You!" Molly screeched. No sooner had she started to yell had Harry put a silence charm on the living room.

"I know you hate me, and I know you don't think I'm fit for Ginny, but just hear me out, and if you don't like what I say, then, well, I don't know, we'll figure something out," Harry said rather calmly. He took off the silencing charm. When he immediately didn't hear yelling, he took this as a good sign. Molly walked into the kitchen and motioned for Harry to follow. When he entered the kitchen he saw her putting on a pot of tea, she sat down at the table, and looked up expectantly at Harry. Harry sat down across from her, and began his speech.

"Now, you have made it clear that you don't think I should have anything to do with Ginny or our future kids," Harry began. "But don't you think everything would work out much better if our kids grew up with a mother, father, both sets of grandparents, and uncles? Ginny is terribly sad about being isolated away from everybody, but she is also very stubborn, and I know she will not back down. Also, I know you find this very hard to believe, but I love Ginny very much, and I also love our soon to be babies. I want us all to be one big happy family. I know you are disappointed in the descion we made to sleep together, but we thought we were ready for that stage in our relationship. And while I don't regret what we did, I do regret not being responsible. Neither of us our ready for this, but with the love we share, and me being financially stable, we think we will be able to manage."

Molly was quiet for a very long time. When she did speak though, he voice was very soft.

"I agree, I-I am just finding it very hard to accept that my one and only daughter, who is only fifteen years old, is already engaged and having babies," Molly stated before breaking down in tears. Harry walked over to her and gave her a hug. Molly seemed truly shocked at this.

"Now, here is my plan, but I am willing to compromise with you on most things," Harry stated. "I figured that Ginny and I would get married over Christmas break, you and my mom can plan the wedding if you like. Then I figured we would come here over summer break for the first 4 weeks, then we would go to my parents for a while. Then we want to take the babies with us when we go back to school. The next summer I plan on getting us our own flat, and you will be able to visit whenever you want."

"I think these our wonderful plans," Molly stated with a small smile. "Do you think you can convince Ginny to come back here?"

"I think I can convince her," Harry stated, a plan already forming in his head.

Harry apparated back home, to find Ginny asleep in the same position she was in when he left. He walked over to the bed and took of his cloak, and kicked off his shoes. He climbed in to the bed next to her and fell into a very good sleep.

When Ginny woke up, she was rather sad to realize she was still in New York, and not in her comfortable bed in Hogwarts. She turned over and realized Harry was not next to her. She got up and walked into the kitchen to see a bunch of boxed everywhere. Confused, she walked into the living room and saw everything packed up.

"Harry, what is going on?" Ginny said when he walked through the front door. 

"We're moving," Harry said matter of fact. He went on putting things in the boxes. "I just gave the key to the landlord we have four hours to get everything out."

"And where are we going?" Ginny asked incredulously. She could not believe he would do all this without her knowing. He looked at her with those eyes that made her melt.

"Okay sit down Ginny and here my out, please," Harry said with pleading eyes. She sat down and looked at him expectantly. Then her eyes went wide with shock.

"Merlin! Are you breaking up with me?" Ginny squeaked her eyes filling with tears.

"No!" Harry assured her. "Just listen."

So Harry went on to tell her about going to the burrow and talking with her mother, not leaving a single detail out. By the end she was openly crying. Harry sat down and she laid her head on his lap, and before she knew it he was out. After he was sure she was asleep, he moved ever so gently, and finished packing. When he was done he started flooing boxes to the burrow. Luckily no one was at the house except for Molly and Author. When it was time for them to apparate over. He gently picked up Ginny and apparated with her in his arms.

He walked up the stairs and laid her on the bed in their 'new' room. When he looked down at her and saw her asleep with her hair splayed on the pillow, and her clothes all wrinkled, he couldn't help but think he was the luckiest guy in the whole world. He walked down the stairs, thinking about returning to school and seeing all their friends again. When he reached the kitchen door, he heard something that made him think twice about his descion. He opened the kitchen door, and received the shock of his life.

A/N: Okay so how was this chapter any good? let me know in a review please! 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

A/N: Okay here is the next chapter. Please someone anyone please email me if you are willing to beta! I'm desperate! On with the story.

He looked around the kitchen taking in everyone. No one had obviously seen him so he quickly pulled out his invisibility cloak and sat on the floor listening.

"I just don't think Elizabeth should exposed to that kind of lifestyle! I mean a child at 15 what kind of example is that for my daughter?" Mrs. Marnso yelled. Lissy sat next to her parents, tears flowing down her face. Harry bubbled with anger under his cloak.

"Now, unless my husband and I can be assured by you two, that you will keep Ginny away from Lissy, then I will be forced to pull her out of Hogwarts!" Mrs. Marnso declared. At this Lissy started openly sobbing. "Now that of course doesn't include poor Harry, she may talk to him. What kind of daughter did you raise any ways, roping that poor boy into getting her pregnant just so she could marry him and have his money, hmhp!" Harry not being able to control himself one moment longer, threw off the cloak and marched right up to Lissy's mother.

"Don't you ever say that this is her fault and she only wants me for my money!" Harry spat. "I love her, and even if she wasn't pregnant, I would have married her. I couldn't pick a better wife or mother for my children. You are NO kind of mother. You don't even care what your stupid words are doing to your daughter," Harry said point to a tear streaked face. "You don't even deserve to be in this house!" He added before stomping up the stairs. Molly just beamed with pride, she had only like him the past day but he was already impressing her.

Ginny slowly woke up to some one playing with her hair. When she opened her eyes, she looked next to her and saw Harry with a smile on his face.

"Hey sleepyhead," Harry said noticing her wake up.

"Hi," Ginny said sitting up. She took in her surroundings. "How did I get here?"

"I apparated us here," Harry replied.

"Whats wrong you seem sad?" Ginny said now fully awake, worry etched on her face.

"I got some bad news," Harry said looking down.

"What?" Ginny asked anxiously.

"Well I went down to the kitchen, and I saw Lissy's mom down there, and I hid under my cloak and listened, and she was saying how that she didn't want Lissy around you, and I blew up and yelled at her, about how she is an incompetent mother, and she threatened to pull Lissy out of Hogwarts," Harry said in one breath very fast. He looked over at Ginny who had a look of anger, confusion, and hurt on her face. Harry pulled her into a loving embrace. He held her in his arms while she cried. They didn't notice that Molly Weasley was in the doorway watching them with tears in her eyes, realizing that she had lost her last child.

2 weeks later

Ginny, who was now four months pregnant, and showing prominently, followed Harry towards the front gates of the school. They were returning today, and would have a lot of work to make up. They walked up the steps towards Dumbledore's office where they had a meeting. When they walked in the room, a pair of arms encircled them immediately.

"Mum, get off of me," Harry said sternly though he was grinning from ear to ear. After Lily had effectively hugged Ginny as well, they all settled down and waited for the professor to arrive. After about fifteen minutes Professor Dumbledore walked in the door, and sat in his chair.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley," Dumbledore said looking over them.

"Mrs. Potter," Ginny corrected absently.

"Yes, dear?" Lily spoke up.

"What? Oh, no I was saying I'm Mrs. Potter not Ms. Weasley," Ginny stated confidently. Dumbldore chuckled at this.

"Ok now, down to business," Dumbledore began. "You will be staying in the same suite that you were staying in, before, your, uh, vacation. You will return to classes tomorrow. You will not have much make up work, except for in Transfiguration. Ginny, you and Harry will have weekly check ups with Madam Pomfrey. You shall go every Thursday night at 8:30 and it will only take a few minutes. Now any thing else you need?" Dumbledore asked. Taking everything in they both shook their heads. 

"Very well now off to bed the both of you," Dumbledore said with an amused expression. After giving Lily and James a hug goodnight, they headed towards their suite.

Once they both got back into the swing of things, they had a routine. Got up at eight had breakfast, went to class, had lunch, went to dinner, hung out with friends, did homework at 8 went to bed at 11, woke up and did it all over again. This weekend they had special permission from Dumbledore to go to Diagon Alley to buy some baby things, clothes, and some furniture of their own. Finally after a stressful week of getting caught up, it was Saturday and they were headed to Dumbledore's office to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. They walked up the spiral staircase. Once they reached the fireplace they stepped in and they were off. Harry went first, so just incase Ginny fell, he could catch her. He fell flat on his face and turned around to see her striding out. She stifled a laugh at his rumpled cloths and dirty face.

"Boys are just to messy," she said before breaking into a fit of giggles. Harry grinned happy to see her happy. He took her hand, and together they went to Gringotts to get some money. The first place they went was Witch Jr. a store for infant girls clothing. After picking out what she liked she went back and picked another one of each, so they had matching outfits. Next they went to Angel, a place to buy baby toys, and furniture. Once they had all the baby things, they went to Maternity Witch Outlet, to get Ginny some maternity clothes, since she had been wearing Harry's shirt and pants. Once they had completed all of their shopping, they minimized the bags, put them in their pockets, and headed to lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. Their shopping trip had been a success, and they were getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. Right when they were about to return they heard a scream echo from outside, They ran (well, Ginny waddled) out the front doors. But right as Ginny stepped out a blue light shot towards her.

A/N: Okay how is this chapter any good? please I'm begging you review. Ill even compromise with you. If I get enough reviews I'll update tomorrow! 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A/N: Ok first of all I would like to thank my new beta's spencerhemmingway, and lebrdr, and also one of my best, Black Roses of Death, or a.k.a. Serentity. . Also Im sorry it took me so long to update. Ok now on with the story.

Harry paced the halls at St. Mungo's nervously. A fight had broke out in Diagon Alley by some older wizards, and Harry and Ginny had stepped right in the middle of it. Harry had not been touched, But Ginny had been hit by an unknown curse, knocking her unconsiounce. Now the healers were going over her body to see what curse she had been hit by and if it effected the babies. Just as Harry was about to go crazy from the stress, he saw a healer come out. 

"Mr. Potter?" the healer asked looking at him.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"Okay we have been able to identify the curse," said the healer. "It was a very ancient curse called Las' quamiso, but we have been able to find the counter curse. She is awaka, and the babies weren't effected at all. She will be tired for the next couple of days, so I have wrote a letter for Albus Dumbledore stating that she should be excused from classes for the this week and you too, because she will need someone to be with her."

"Ok, can I go see her?" Harry asked anxiously.

"Yes, just check out with me before you leave," the healer said before walking off.

Harry walked to the room Ginny had been assigned to and waited outside the door. He opened the door and walked in. He was suprised to see that beside being pale, she looked fairly normal.

"Harry?" Ginny whispered.

"Yeah, it's me," Harry said walking over to her and puting his arms around her afraid to let her go. "I thought I had lost you."

"I'm right here," Ginny sobbed snuggling closer to Harry.

"I failed you Ginny," Harry said his voice cracking. "I promised I would protect you, and not let anything happen to you, and see what happens, you get hurt right in front of me."

"Harry, you can't be serious," Ginny stated increduosly. "This is not your fault, this isn't any ones fault we were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now come on, let's go back to school."

"Okay," Harry said standing up. He grabbed onto Ginny's hand and together they walked to the healers office to check out.

Once they got back to school, they immediantly received a letter saying they should report to Dumbledore's office. They slowly made their way to his office. Once they reached his office and went up the staircase, they could here many voices. Harry opened the door, with Ginny right behind him, and they were both bombarded with hugs and questions.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked worriedly.

"Is Ginny okay? Are the babies okay?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"Okay everybody slow down," Harry demanded.

"We are fine, the babies are fine, and as for what happened, we were simply in the wrong place, at the wrong time," Ginny stated hurriedly.

"Both of us are really tired and have had a really long day, so we just want to go to bed and we'll talk later," Harry stated firmly. Ginny just nodded her head in agreement. After bidding everybody goodbye, they headed towards their suite.

Over the course of the week both rested and were prepared for classes to begin after the weekend. On Sunday night when they were sitting in their suite, snuggled on the couch, they heard a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it," Harry said rising of the couch. When he pulled open the door he saw Lissy's tear streaked face. Harry led her in and sat her on the loveseat while he went to go get some tea. 

"Lissy whats wrong?" Ginny asked scooting up on the couch and taking her friends hands. Once Harry returned with the tea, Lissy began.

"My Mom sent me a letter last night," Lissy sobbed. "She said that starting tomorrow I would attend Beauxbatons Academy instead of Hogwarts. I tried arguing with her, but her mind is set. So I talked to Draco last night, and he proposed, and he is at my parents house right now, trying to convince them to let me stay."

"I'm sure he will be able to convince them," Harry said reassuringly.

"He proposed?" Ginny exclaimed increduosly. "Okay let me see the rock." Lissy pulled her left hand out of her pocket and showed it to Ginny, will a smile. It was a 3 caret diamond, set with little black stones around it and a white gold band. "It's Beautiful!"

"Let's compare!" Lissy said excitedly. When both girls put their hands out by each others, they gasped. They were exactly the same except Ginny's had emerald stones around it.

"Us guys must think a like," Harry commented, which in turn made the girls bust out laughing. After a few more minutes of joking around, they heard another knock on the door. Harry got up to answer it. He opened the door to a very happy looking Draco.

"Come in," Harry said hoping he had good news, and judging by his grin he did.

"Draco!" Lissy exclaimed. "What did they say?"

"They said as long as we dont get married until after were both seventeen, and you don't get pregnant before we get married then, you can stay," Draco practically yelled. He picked her up and twirled her around. 

"Let's go celebrate!" Lissy said hugging her fiance'.

"See you guys later, and congratulations," Ginny said as Draco and Lissy moved towards the door. 

"Thanks," they replied before walking out the portrait hole.

Harry and Ginny went to bed, but when they woke up they realized they were late, and Ginny, who had potions first, was scared of Snapes reaction. After trying to wake Harry up and being unsuccesful, she wrote him a quick note and left it on the coffee table. She ate a quick breakfast before jumping in the shower. She hurriedly got dressed, and left for the classroom but when she opened the door she got a very unexpected sight.

A/n: okay how was this chapter good? sry about how long it took me to update! please review. 


End file.
